dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Universe 16: Son Bra's little problem
Universe 16: Son Bra's little problem is the fifty-fourth chapter of the Dragon Ball Multiverse manga, and also the twenty-fifth special chapter. Overview Training against Gohan In Age 784 on Earth, a six-year old Bra is shown to be flying over to the Son residence at top speed. Upon arrival, Gohan opens the door and greets Bra, but Bra becomes mad at Gohan for not referring her as "Son Bra" since she is his sister. As Gohan tries to defend his standpoint knowing that Bulma does not like Bra having the "Son" in her name, he asks a fuming Bra why is she here since he knows that she didn't come here to play with Pan. A little bit later, Gohan (who is now in his training gi) is sparring against Bra up in the stratosphere. While still fighting, Gohan congratulates Bra for being so strong, which causes her to reiterate Gohan. Now mad again, Bra asks Gohan why she cant beat him, and why she cannot become a Super Saiyan or understand the fact that both Gohan and Vegetto are invincible compared to her. Realizing her small crisis, Gohan tells her that she is still very powerful, more so than anybody else when at her age. Ignoring Gohan's praise, Bra refuses to wait due to hating how powerless she feels, and explains to Gohan that she has found a trigger to the Super Saiyan transformation. While focusing on the emotions of her feeling weak against Gohan, she begins to cry while a golden aura envelops her. Suddenly, Bra transforms into a Super Saiyan and immediately charges at Gohan. After Gohan manages to block a punch, Bra backs up and fires two potent ki blasts at him. Highly alarmed by the danger those two blasts are capable of, Gohan destroys them both while telling Bra to never shoot any blasts towards the ground. Not in her state of mind anymore, Bra ominously tells Gohan that there are no rules in a fight. Elsewhere on a distant planet, Vegetto realizes the frenzied situation Bra has created, and tells a disarmed criminal that his son will take care of Bra momentarily. Back on the battlefield on Earth, Gohan sternly tells Bra to calm down, or he'll be forced to stop her by force. Now even madder that Gohan was holding back, Bra prepares to fire a potent energy wave as Gohan powers up. When Bra finally fires her blast, Gohan immediately fires his Kamehameha, which briefly collided against Bra's blast before completely overpowering it and knocking out Bra. With Bra defeated, Gohan relaxes and prepares to take her to the lookout to get healed. Once brought to the lookout and healed by Dende, Bra asks what happened, but is interrupted by her father, Vegetto, who sternly tells her that she has a self-control problem she needs to take care of. Self-Control Training Now inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Vegetto, the fused saiyan tells Bra to transform into a Super Saiyan. When she tells him that she needs to be angry first to transform, he sternly tells her that the problem. After telling her that strong emotions trigger the transformation, but training is necessary to control it afterwards, Vegetto explains that she can get angry all she wants in her, since there is no risk involved. With the explanations finally done, Vegetto begins to think how he can get Bra angry. Outside of the chamber, Gohan along with Bulma and Trunks are waiting outside the door. After Gohan states that he hopes his dad isn't doing anything stupid in there, he notices that 10 minutes has already passed (which is equivalent to two and a half days in the chamber). Now worried, Gohan decide to check in on their status, but the door instantly swings open to reveal a fuming Vegetto on the other side. After calling Bra a stupid brat and accuses her for making the whole process very difficult, he says he gives up before teleporting away to an unknown destination. As Bulma begins to wonder where Vegetto has went off to, Gohan decides to walk in to check up on Bra. Upon entering the chamber, Gohan kneels down and tells Bra that he is taking care of her from this point forward. After asking her if she's hungry, she blatantly tells him that she's always hungry, which makes Gohan ask Bra to turn into a Super Saiyan and follow him. When she declines to transform because she not in the mood, Gohan lies to her that Trunks thinks Bra fights like a girl, which makes her transform instantly in a fit of rage. Happy that she has finally transformed, Gohan informs her that she will remain in that state indefinitely unless sleeping is involved to reduce the natural feeling of nervosity. While eating lunch with Bra, Gohan tells her that they shall remain here for the time being while he has taken the liberty to bring picture books, films, board games, and even called Pan to pass the time. When Bra vocalizes her preference to train instead, Gohan caves in into her request, but notes that they shall only train for a limited time per day. Later on, Pan arrives who cutely asks Bra if she can feel her Super Saiyan hair, which the latter agrees with. As time goes on, Gohan is shown reading to both Pan and Bra a book called the Lord of Namek, both Pan and Bra play a fighting game against each other, and all three are silently meditating until Gohan deduces that Bra has finally mastered her Super Saiyan form. Upon exiting the chamber, Gohan asks Piccolo how much time has passed, but the super namekian simply says the same since the door was open all the time. Spar against Gotenks Now outside of the main entrance on the lookout, Ba tells the entire Z-Fighters and friends that she is sorry for almost destroying the Earth, and promises to never do it again. Wanting to check the validity of Bra's statement, Vegetto tells her that she will spar against the most annoying person ever while transformed. When Bra comically believes it Trunks, instead Gotenks appears and insults her that it should be a honor for her to challenge him. Transforming into a Super Saiyan, Bra agrees with her father that he is annoying, but still too weak to be a challenge for her. Now pissed off, Gotenks proclaims that he doesn't even need 1% of his power against such a stupid baby, but is immediately punched in the face by a smiling Bra, thus knocking him on his back while spraying out blood. Immediately hopping back onto his feet as a Super Saiyan, Gotenks engages in high-speed combat against combat while Bulma tells "Trunks" (who is now fused with Goten to become Gotenks) to go easy on his sister. After managing to catch her punch, Gotenks kicks Bra back onto the ground while calling her a brat once more. Now enraged, Bra fires many ki blasts at Gotenks with the latter curling up into a ball to block them. While still mad, Bra forms a massively powerful energy ball directly at Gotenks, which creates worry among the spectators on the lookout. As the energy ball continues to get stronger, Gotenks becomes serious and vows to stop the blast while trying to get the others to safety. About to intervene, Vegetto is stopped by Gohan who believes that Bra is merely playing an act. To Gotenks utter surprise, Bra suddenly vanishes (thus ditching her blast) to appear behind Gotenks and strip down his pants. Completely embarrassed and horrified that his fundoshi is exposed to everybody, Gotenks attempts to punch her, but Bra easily dodges it while giggling her head off. Amused beyond reason, Pan approaches Gotenks and asks him why he is wearing that, but Gotenks comically tells her that he has absolutely no control on what he can wear. Completely pissed now, Gotenks charges up a Kamehameha and proclaims he shall reduce Bra to ashes. Before he could pull it off, Vegetto intervenes to stop him, which allows Bra to insult him for losing his cool. With everything settled down, Gohan finally concludes the test a success. Godly Omen Elsewhere in Otherworld, Kibito Kai tells Elder Kai that he believes that Bra is finally back under control. While still gazing at the crystal ball, Elder Kai agrees, but only for now. Trivia * According to Salagir on Page 1227, he indeed rushed the dialogue multiple times to fit into the context of the comic. Thus, this was not the first time Bra has ever became a Super Saiyan (which was originally achieved when she felt powerless and angry recently), so she confronts Gohan to test it. * On Page 1232, it appears that Bulma has told Bra that she used to have a tail, but refuses to go into details on what happened to it. ** Also it's the only time DBM Bulma was drawn in teal hair, as opposed to purple everywhere else *In one of the pages of the chapter, there is a reference to a real life candy, M&MS. Category:Special Chapters